


The Art of Waiting

by bubblebullet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebullet/pseuds/bubblebullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being held captive by Ultron, Natasha plans.</p>
<p>Alternatively titled: an over-optimistic perspective on a highly criticised scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the controversy surrounding parts of Age of Ultron, I thought I'd have a bash at writing Natasha's perspective on it. This was written in about 10 minutes so I apologise if it's terrible.

  1. Message to Clint telling him where Ultron and I are. **Check**

  2. See what information I can get from Ultron. **Check**

  3. Extraction plan




Natasha looked around the cell. The age of the building meant a breakout would be easy. While leaving the area would be extremely plausible, she needed to be there for when the team arrived and hanging around the area whilst free would mean risking needless hassle of Ultron chasing her down. Not the worst thing but she needed to be at her best for the upcoming fight. Running now would deplete her energy reserves and given Ultron’s lack of threat to her at the moment, staying put is not a bad idea although the cell was a boring place to be. Still, intelligence gathering had taught her that patience could be a virtue.

Plus she had to keep an eye Bruce. He was a flight risk at the moment but the number of enemies they’d be facing meant the Other Guy would be a great asset to the team. If she had escaped then would Bruce flee before the battle? Natasha knew the man had feelings for her and while she reciprocated them wholeheartedly, she couldn’t afford to be compromised. Allowing Bruce to believe she needed saving would be a good motivator to get him here. After that, well, there were enough threats around to help the Hulk come out to play.

**  
** Waiting was an art and at the moment the best way for her to ensure the whole team was there and in good condition to fight was to practise that skill. Ultron was going to be destroyed, no doubt about it. Especially for making Natasha sit around and play the damsel in distress. ‘Oh yeah’ Natasha thought, as she settled in to wait. ‘He was definitely going to pay’.


End file.
